User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Tier 2 Dragon Ball Super Is Wrong (Outside of Zeno and Zamasu)
Introduction This was a long time coming and quite frankly I've been sitting on this for quite a while. In case many don't know, I disagree immensely with the logic used to have Dragon Ball Super at Tier 2. I do agree with Tier 2 Zamasu and Zeno-Sama, but anyone else in the verse being this strong is just false and I'll explain shortly after this section. This will include addressing Jiren scaling to Zamasu, statements regarding the series and many other stuff that have been abused over the years to make the series where it was. Anyways enough monologue, let's get this out of the way Zeno-Oh Can Destroy Reality....Maybe Not When Zeno-Sama first was introduced in Dragon Ball Super, he took the entire Dragon Ball scaling community by storm and with that has came a lot of hype. In the series, Zeno is stated to have the ability to erase the entire multiverseby both Whis and Beerus. Now this sounds impressive but the issue is we don't know HOW Zeno does it and as such, we have to take what the series have shown into account as well. When you actually do this, Whis and Beerus are completely contradicted as Zeno's erase TAKES TIME, it isn't an instant process and this leads into my second point of, Zeno likely just erases the universes one by one as opposed to outright all at once (That would still make him a threat to all of existence, but not in the way people assume). When you also consider the fact that consistently, Zeno's influence only extends to the universe (Also evident by a single timeline being removed when Zamasu was attempting to bleed into the other universes ), then yeah, Zeno can only destroy reality through universe destruction overtime, not instantly as suggested and would be Low 2-C, not''' 2-C''' 'Refutes' World Clearly Means The Entire Cosmology '' In the context used when he erased Zamasu, it was clearly referring to the universe, which Zamasu was merging with at the moment. Clearly contextually speaking, world is simply in reference to the universe and nothing more. Even making the assumption it does, Zeno's methods of destruction clearly are through universe by universe ''Why Would Beerus and Whis Lie Your confusing "lying" for just being outright wrong. Beerus and Whis have both been wrong many times across the series and no more is this shown in the Tornament Arc, where even characters such as Grand Priest are shown they can be proven wrong at times. So with that in mind, Whis and Beerus aren't exactly lying, but they are just wrong and the series shows why DB Fighters Scaling To Zamasu...Except They Doesn't This is the I came here to mainly debunk and this one is just wrong on all levels. To start off, this notion comes from Jiren being stated to be the most powerful opponent Universe 7 has ever faced, as well as [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWsQLdqUMAInP2K?format=jpg the mightiest foe in Dragon Ball history]...Here's the issues with this argument, for starters, statements of this nature require feats to back it up and ABSOLUTELY nothing Jiren does actually shows him being around the level of Merged Zamasu. Additionally, people like to use the argument that Beerus was scared of Jiren but unphased by Zamasu, which is wrong as Beerus got nervous at U6 Tournament Arc SSJBKx10 Goku, which would suggest he's above Merge Zamasu (and absolutely that's false as well). To add onto this point, if Beerus and Whis were stronger than Zamasu, then why wouldn't attempt to stop Zamasu instead of just sitting there and watching, of which makes no sense because even if you argue Beerus doesn't care about the universe, Whis would be to keep that shit in check, so he'd at least do something. The biggest nail in the coffin for this logic is the fact the Z-Fighters never even FIGHT merged Zamasu, they are left unable to even harm him and have to basically just let Zeno take the wheel, so taking this as literal would also debunk this point as well Whis Is 2-C scaling off of GoDs....Wait no A recent argument that come up is that Whis is Low Multiversal (Multi-Universal on this wiki) because he's superior to both Beerus and Champa, who can purge two universes when combined together ...This is also wrong and here's why, Beerus and Champa could destroy two universes through a combined ''effort, this will simply happen because you have two gods who have the power to destroy their own universe fighting. Well of course it's going to destroy universes, however this would make both just 3-A since it's just both of their universal powers clashing and destroying their own universes. Additionally, they weren't affecting time and space (no statements or anything suggests to. Not to mention, all statements are implying all matter in the universe will be destroyed if we go off the time Beerus and Goku were destroying the universe in Episode 12) Oh and for those of you who argue "B-But if I'm superior to two Low 2-Cs, then I'm 2-C"....No, that's not how the tiering system works remotely. To be 2-C, one has to effect two Space-Time Continuums (or more, so long it isn't more than 1001, in which case it's 2-B/Multiversal). If I'm superior to two Low 2-Cs, then I'm simply above baseline and not suddenly into 2-C tier The Is Void Is Eternal, Not Infinite One recent thing that came up was The Void not being infinite in size, with such a thing actually being a mistranslation. So I'll basically make a summary of that, which is that The Void in the original text was eternal and not infinite in size. What this means is that, busting it is essentially not even a feat as it lacks any definitive size we are aware of. This would mean that anyone who's High 3-A in the verse would go back to being whatever tier they were before hand (Basically Universal; 3-A). This would also invalidate the feat that Grand Priest preforms, which is warping it (and at most would be Void Manipulation) Dragon Ball Has Countless Time Rings....No Wait This is what has veen brought up time and time again....This argument is wrong and here's why, Beerus asks that Gowasa brings him ''all The Time Rings and what we see is there are only six ring. People can make the argument that there are countless based on the fact there is a cabinet that stretches beyond our field of vision, however we can likely just conclude those are either for potential time rings and or are just empty at the moment. What this means is that Dragon Ball has a 2-C scale cosmology For people who bring up Trunks saying "For every action, a timeline is created"....No, this statement has been repeatedly refuted, as the manga is considered secondary canon and also the fact that this is just wrong as it conflicts with the cosmology consistently established (Aka 12, originally 18 universes) Bonus: Zeno has infinite power due to a card game This is literally non-canon, not sure why anyone would even use this as canon Conclusions I think I've made my point clear...Dragon Ball being Tier 2 outside of Zamasu, Zeno and some others is completely false. The evidence for it is either weak or misinterpreted Category:Blog posts Category:Dragon Ball Category:Debunk Blog